


Gaze of the Moon

by Dagaan



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Futanari, I mean you could read it differently but, Light BDSM, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagaan/pseuds/Dagaan
Summary: It’s the middle of the night, and Kanae can’t sleep. Might as well see if the Boss of the East wants to meet up later.Or right now, apparently.
Relationships: Izumi Kanagi/Yukino Kanae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Gaze of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooh okay this is my first time writing something like this, so hopefully it’s alright ;;  
> Also futa!Kanae, in case you missed the tag or were wondering who it’s for w/o having to read.
> 
> Enjoy(?)

_  
>Hey._

_> Wanna come over?_

_> Guess Daito’s pretty far, though. _

Kanae stared at her phone screen, waiting to see if Kanagi would message back. Well, it was late, so she was probably asleep. She sighed after another half hour of browsing, and set her phone down on her bed beside her. She wasn’t tired, but resting in her dark and quiet room at Mikazuki villa was comforting regardless of the hour, which ticked closer to 2am. She was comfortable in her boxers and band t-shirt combo that made up most of her pajamas — and most of her regular clothes, though that had the addition of pants — but it felt like it was going to be another sleepless night. The thought of turning on a video game to pass the time was increasingly tempting.

Thinking about it, maybe she should’ve specified that she hadn’t meant “come over” as in “now”; Kanagi would probably grill her about that whenever she got the message. Kanae could hear it now— something about “who the hell invites someone over at some ungodly hour of the night” or “why the fuck would I come to _Yachiyo’s house_ at 2 in the goddamn morning?”. She sighed and rolled to pick up her phone again, only to be greeted by a couple messages.

_> I’m here_

_> You planning on leaving me outside all night or what?_

Kanae furrowed her brow and threw off her covers, jumping over to the window across from her bed and parting the curtains to look down to the ground level. Sure enough, dressed in casual clothes, the white haired magical girl looked to be prepping a rock to throw at the glass. Kanae quickly opened the window, nearly catching the pebble in the face as it skittered into her room.

“What the fuck are you doing?” She hissed, loud enough to be heard by the girl outside the story below, but quiet enough to not carry through the house.

Kanagi didn’t seem impressed. “What do you mean ‘what the fuck am I doing’? You’re the one who asked me if I wanted to come over.” She frowned. _“Also, if you want to be quiet, maybe we should communicate telepathically.”_ She didn’t say anything, but Kanae heard her clearly enough, including her smug tone.

“I didn’t mean right now! And no, I’m kinda pissed at you and I get that across better verbally.” Technically she made sense, but Kanae wasn’t going to admit it. 

“Fine, have it your way. Now, are you going to let me in? Because I don’t want to have to walk back to Daito right now.”

“Well I ain’t letting you in through the fuckin’ door, and it’s not exactly like I keep a rope in my room in case someone comes to visit at shit o’clock and wants to climb in my window.”

“Just step back, I’ll jump up.”

“You’ll what.”

“I’m jumping up. Now move, or a can’t guarantee I won’t kick you.”

Kanae took a step back as Kanagi, now in her magical girl uniform, hopped up to her windowsill as though it wasn’t on the second floor. She perched on the sill, one leg still hanging outside as her left hand steadied herself, fingers gripping around to the wall inside, and Kanae automatically grabbed her right as she reached for another handhold. The blonde girl frowned, purple eyes flicking down to glance at the garter strapped across her raised bare thigh before looking back to their hands. Kanagi didn’t miss the look.

“Is this really what you asked me over for?” Kanagi raised an eyebrow, although the expression lost something as the other was blocked out by her soul gem.

“No!” Kanae scowled. “I told you, I didn’t mean right now. I didn’t think you were just gonna show up.”

“Sure, sure.” The white haired girl finished pulling herself in to the room, shifting to sit on the sill instead of her half-crouched perch and letting go of the taller girl’s hand. “Well, I’m here now, so...”

Kanae moved back across the room, sitting on her bed as she spoke. “So I’m going back to bed, since someone made me get up.” She paused, one leg half swung under her covers. “Wait. Where do you wanna sleep? No, you’re not having my bed, and I’m not waking Yachiyo up to get a room ready for you. You want the couch or the floor?” 

“How thoughtful. I suppose I’ll opt for the couch, though.” Kanagi moved away from the window, making her way to the couch across the room. Thankfully it had extra cushions and a throw blanket draped over the back, so she didn’t need to ask the somewhat grumpy Kanae for those.

The blonde girl watched her sit on the edge of the couch, taking off her hat and starting to remove her boots. “You just gonna... sleep in that?” Eyeing the other’s magical girl uniform, it didn’t look much like sleepwear.

“Well I didn’t exactly bring a change of clothes, unless you want to offer me some.” She continued before the other girl could respond, giving a coy grin. “Besides, I can read your mind like this.” 

Kanae huffed and glared, finally committing to lying down, grumbling to herself and rolling away from her. “Fuck off, why’d I let you in.” 

Kanagi laughed lightly. “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Sandy hair shifted as she turned her head enough to cast one more glare over her shoulder, catching a glint in Kanagi’s soul gem. 

“Hey!” The taller girl bolted back up. She flung her pillow at her across the room, missing horribly but interrupting the white haired girl’s ability. Lowering her voice, she continued. “Don’t do that.”

“You think I’m cute, do you?” Kanagi teased, leaning forward.

Kanae sneered briefly. “As if.” Noticing that she no longer had her pillow since she launched it across the room, she sighed. “Oi, hand me back my pillow.”

“And what was that about my garters?”

“Fuck off. Just give me my pillow.”

“You threw it over here, maybe you should just come get it.”

“I wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t try your fucking mind reading bullshit.”

“I wasn’t actually, you know. Maybe you shouldn’t jump to conclusions so quickly.”

“Says you, who jumped me on our first meeting.” Kanae paused, her tired brain processing the others words. “Wait, you weren’t? Reading my mind, I mean.”

“Well, not today.” Kanagi picked up the discarded pillow, but didn’t move to give it back. “You’re not very hard to read, you know.” She leaned into the back of the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

Running a hand through her sandy hair and over her face, she mumbled some expletives to herself. “Kanagi. It’s the middle of the night. Just give me my pillow so I can sleep and kick you out in the morning.”

The girl patted the pillow with one gloved hand but didn’t move from her reclined position otherwise, gesturing to Kanae that she wasn’t planning on getting up or throwing it back. With a heavy sigh, she swung her legs off of her bed and took a couple steps over to the couch. Holding a hand out as she stepped closer, Kanagi moved the pillow off to the seat on the couch beside her, causing the standing girl to roll her eyes and sigh again.

“Kana—“ she was cut off as Kanagi abruptly stood up and closed the distance between them in one motion, grabbing the collar of Kanae’s shirt with one hand and pushing their mouths together in a rough kiss, throwing her other arm over the taller girl’s shoulder. Kanae didn’t move away, and after the initial shock leaned into to her just a bit. Breaking apart, Kanagi didn’t let go of her shirt, though the other girl seemed to be still processing what happened. Finally regaining enough composure, Kanae cleared her throat.

“You’re terrible at this.”

“Maybe if you’d shut your mouth I could’ve done a better job.” 

The blonde haired girl glared at her, even as the shorter girl tugged on the collar of her shirt to push their lips together. Kanae felt her hands come to rest on Kanagi’s hips as they broke one kiss for a breath and started another, each on the edge of being rough. Apart again, the white haired girl huffed a short sigh and spun them around, pushing Kanae back to fall on the couch with a grunt before climbing onto her lap. Burying one hand in the other’s long hair, Kanagi pulled the taller girl’s head back to make eye contact from her now-higher position, voice dropping to just above a whisper.

“Be a good girl, now.”

Kanae felt her heart pounding in her chest as Kanagi kissed her again, more gently this time, save for pulling her hair to position her as she wanted. Eyes slipping shut, she caught glimpses of the soul gem of the girl above her gleaming through cracked eyelids; her head felt too foggy to care whether her mind was being read or not.

Breathless and dizzy, Kanae’s hands settled back on the shorter girl’s hips, right hand dipping down to the bare skin on the outside of her thigh. “Is this what you came over for?” Turning the earlier question back on her, thumb running a small circle on her pale skin, slipping under the fabric of her garter.

Kanagi hummed as she placed a light kiss on her mouth. “No questions.” Another tug on her sandy hair pulled her head back as the girl on top kissed her again, eyes half lidded.

“Fuck off, I don’t take orders.” Came the mumbled response, snapping the elastic of the garter she’d been playing with against the smaller girl’s thigh. A responding snap of Kanagi’s riding crop on the bare part of her thigh caused a hiss to escape her mouth and her leg to jerk, glaring up into the silver eye of the girl straddling her.

“I suppose I’ll work that out of you.” Kanagi settled her hips lower over the other girl, grinding her weight down into her lap, heat definitely noticeable between the two thin layers of fabric that separated them.

Growling a protest, Kanae dipped her face under Kanagi’s chin, biting at the skin between the fur of her collar and jaw line, only to be pushed away by a white leather gloved hand grabbing her chin and another sharp snap of the riding crop. A thumb pressed at her mouth to force her jaw apart, followed by her pointer finger, grabbing her tongue. Kanagi’s fingers slid down to hold at the pierced stud she’d left in, finding a purchase to pull her tongue out of her mouth. 

“Try biting now, hm?” One silver eye glinted as her lip curled up in a cocky smirk, pushing herself down into the mounting pressure of the girl under her. Shifting, she hooked the handle of her riding crop under the waist of the taller girl’s boxers, pulling down enough to free her length from one layer of fabric.

Kanae’s lip curled in something akin to a snarl as she instinctively leaned forward, attempting to pull the other girl’s fingers back inside her mouth so she could try and bite her, knowing it wouldn’t do much through the leather of her glove. Kanagi’s grip loosened enough she was able to pull her tongue back inside her jaws, which she flexed to release the lingering discomfort. The white haired girl wiped her glove off on the other’s shirt, before tangling her fingers back in her hair to pull her head back, kissing her roughly, teeth scraping on her lips and tongue. Kanae slid both hands up under her skirt, thumbs tracing up under her garter straps. Her left hand stayed splayed on the outside of her leg, thumb running up and down a small course, while her other attempted to move Kanagi’s underwear out of the way. Another snap of the riding crop forced another hiss out of her throat, hips jerking, fingers clawing at the thighs of the girl on top of her.

Kanagi brought herself up straighter, pulling her weight off of Kanae’s lap, hand in her hair yanking her head back to abruptly look her in the eye. “Not until I say so, understood?”

She lowered herself back down before the taller girl could protest beyond a low growl, rocking her hips almost painfully slow, heat between her thighs barely blocked by a single layer. Kanae let out a quiet groan, hips rocking up into the other girl’s, hands running up to hook into her garter belt and nipping at her jaw once more before moving to kiss her lips. Her breathing felt ragged, and she shuddered with each motion of the girl on top of her— the way she moved just out of reach; the way she pulled her hair to kiss her; the way she slid the tip of the riding crop over her thigh before flicking her wrist, snapping it on bare skin when she deemed Kanae to be acting out of line.

A matter of minutes felt like an eternity.

Finally, Kanagi loosened her grip on her sandy hair, hand sliding across her face and down her neck to rest on her shoulder. Lifting herself up, bumping their foreheads together, the silver eyed girl’s voice came out husky. “How about you make yourself useful now.”

The taller girl unhooked one hand from her garter belt, thumb hooking her underwear to pull it aside. Sliding into her, impossibly hot, Kanae let out a moan she muffled in the ruff of Kanagi’s collar. Quivering, the shorter girl gripped her shoulder as she took a shaky breath, head tipped back, pushing her hips down and pausing just over halfway down her. When she didn’t move, Kanae attempted to lift her hips into her, bracing her heels on the floor and pushing herself up, hands still under her skirt pulling the girl on top fully down onto her. Kanagi tensed, a sharp breath hissing past her teeth and riding crop cracking sharply on the other magical girl’s increasingly sensitive thigh. Her hand slipped up off her shoulder, grabbing her jaw again and forcing her face up to look her in the eye.

“Stay.” Cheeks flushed, breathing hard, trying to keep her expression neutral as she ground her hips slowly in place. Kanagi hummed a positive response as the taller girl shuddered at the command, eyes dropping contact, hands obediently — temporarily — loosening their grip on her legs as she settled back down into the couch. “Good girl.” The white haired girl ran her thumb over Kanae’s lower lip, returning her hand to its hold on her long hair, kissing her none too gently.

Kanae shifted her attention to the other girl’s shoulder, panting through bites that brought the riding crop back down on her skin and caused her hips to buck involuntarily. Kanagi’s hand still held onto her hair, though her grip fluctuated with the pulses of her body and her movements became increasingly sporadic; desperate. She buried her face in the side of her head as her mind whited out, attempting to choke back any noise as the girl under her turned her mouth on the ruff of her collar, groaning, fingers clawing at her thighs and hips jerking.

Kanae relaxed back in to the seat after Kanagi rode out the last of her aftershocks, both breathing heavy. Her hands slid out from under her skirt, pulling her boxers back up on the way and spitting out a couple bits of fur that came off of the other girl’s collar. The shorter girl shifted, waiting until some feeling returned to her legs before attempting to stand up. After one somewhat shaky step, almost over balancing and falling back onto the couch, she transformed back into the regular clothes she’d shown up in.

“Did you transform just to fuck me or...?” The still seated girl coughed, rubbing her sore leg before standing up after her.

“Of course not.” Kanagi didn’t turn to look at her, taking a few steps towards her dresser. “Which drawer do you keep your shirts in?”

Kanae sighed, moving the same direction and idly pulling her now rather sweaty shirt off over her head, tossing it in the direction of her laundry basket. “First one. Shorts and boxers are in the third.”

The white haired girl took out one for herself, tossing another to the girl behind her before opening the third drawer and repeating the same process with the next article. Changing, she placed her earlier clothes on the couch, grabbing the pillow Kanae had thrown earlier in the night before moving to climb into her bed.

“Oi, I said you’re not getting my bed.”

Kanagi ignored her protest, flopping down under the covers to one side. Kanae grumbled before laying down beside her, shifting to get comfortable. A few moments after Kanae stopped moving, barely making contact with the girl next to her, Kanagi yawned and scooted closer, tossing an arm over her waist and resting her head in the crook of the taller girl’s shoulder. Kanae hummed quietly, tilting her head so the other could get more comfortable and slinging an arm over her, relaxing. Maybe she’d get some sleep after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, there were some other things I wanted to write in here, but I couldn’t think of how to do it.  
> like... also have futa hc for Kanagi, but god this was hard enough to write as it is. maybe... next time? hm
> 
> Oh, and the first meeting ref. is from Kanae’s side story. I’m sure there’s a recording floating around if you don’t have her and are curious. It kinda sold me on the ship lol


End file.
